


Mondanités

by Melmoth



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1780363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmoth/pseuds/Melmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony n'a pas toujours le contrôle sur la liste des invités...voir jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mondanités

La soirée de charité donnée par Stark Industries au profit de Tony ne savait plus quel organisme -sûrement quelque chose d'important- était un énorme succès comme chaque année. Pepper resplendissait dans une robe de grand créateur, peut-être un cadeau d'anniversaire de sa part, il se plaisait à l'espérer. Elle avait tout organisé comme d'habitude, elle avait un talent naturel pour ça, il l'avait toujours dit. Il était plus doué pour arriver en retard et déclencher l'hystérie chez les paparazzis.

Elle saluait les invités, avait un sourire pour chacun. Il suivait, un cocktail à la main.  
Elle l'attira un instant à l'écart pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Au fait, j'ai invité James...l'ami de Steve.

-Oh ! Ok, j'aime ce mec, il a du style. Les ailes et tout, c'est vraiment cool.

-Tony, ça c'est Sam...Je te parle de Bucky. »

Tony se figea.

« Monsieur "je peux te tuer de dix façons différentes rien qu'en te regardant" ? Pourquoi tu l'appelles James ? Plus important, pourquoi tu l'as invité ?

-C'est son prénom. James Buchanan Barnes...Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il s'appelait vraiment Bucky ?

-Je pense que c'est un ours en peluche qui a muté en grizzli. Pourquoi tu l'as invité ? Buchanan ? Vraiment ? Qui peut bien s'appeler Buchanan ? Qu'est-ce que ses parents avaient contre lui ?

-Je suis presque sûre que c'est en hommage au quinzième président des États-Unis et je l'ai invité parce que Steve et lui sont ensemble.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas les décoller l'un de l'autre qu'il faut les encourager...

-Je veux dire  _ensemble_ , comme toi et moi.

-Merci de me le rappeler, c'est déjà assez bizarre comme ça.

-Je ne trouve pas, c'est une belle histoire d'amour. Ils se sont enfin trouvés après toutes ces années...

-Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait sur la table de la cuisine.

-Je ne veux pas savoir.

-La table que tu as passé des heures à chiner aux puces, celle avec le plateau en bois de...

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu les espionnais ?

-Je ne les espionnais pas, c'était au milieu de la nuit, je voulais un café...

-Il y a du café dans ton labo, la machine a couté extrêmement cher.

-...je ne boirai plus jamais de café.

-Tu en as bu quatre ce matin.

-Mais pourquoi tu as invité un tueur psychopathe ?

-Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme ça. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Il est même assez charmant...

-Comment tu le sais ? Il passe son temps vissé à Steve et il grogne quand on essaye de les séparer...

-Je les ai aidés à choisir leurs costumes.

-Tu ne m'as pas aidé à choisir le mien !

-Je m'occupe de ta garde de robe depuis plus de quinze ans.

-Ça va être un désastre, il va y avoir des dizaines de morts, du sang partout, tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu et ce ne sera pas ma faute!

-Ça se passe très bien. Regarde, ils passent un bon moment. Tu devrais prendre exemple et te détendre. »

Tony tourna le regard vers l'endroit un peu dégagé de la piste de danse que Pepper désignait. Deux hommes en costumes sombres y dansaient doucement au son de la musique. Un grand blond à l'air un peu gauche, et un brun un peu plus petit qui le guidait. Ils parlaient et riaient comme si la fête autour d'eux n'existait pas.

« Ce n'est pas eux.

-Tu veux que ce soit qui ?

-Ok pour Steve, je reconnais ses fes...Tony toussa pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Je ne sais pas qui est avec lui, mais ce n'est pas peu importe comment tu l'appelles.

-James...

-Ses cheveux sont propres. »

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tony, ça fait des semaines qu'il les a coupé...

-Il a l'air de sortir d'une couverture de magazine de mode !

-Ils forment un très joli couple, reconnais-le.

-Et il ne tue personne ! »

Pepper soupira lourdement.

« Si ça continue, je vais peut-être lui demander de s'occuper de quelqu'un... »


End file.
